Sora no Hikari 空の光: High School
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Our cast from Sora no Hikari are going to high school! KHH is the perfect place for our cast. Fangirls, Fanboys, insane teachers, and many more. But is this school perfect for Sora and Hikari? How will they survive high school? being continue at Kingdom Hearts High School Remix
1. Chapter 1

An AU story! It's really good! See Hikari as a high school girl. She's a year younger then Sora but she's into high school as a freshmen! Sora simply didn't expect to see his lovely little sister here! He thought that she'll be transfer to Princess Academy! What's gonna happen to our favorite sibling?

I actually going to this:

A freshmen (16-17)

A Sophomore (17-18)

A Junior (18-19)

A Senior (19-20)

I really don't know how the school thing works at Japan... I only know my own ways so… enjoy!

Well... the tittle means: Sky Light. I want it to be the Japanese of 'The Light of The Sky'. But, I use google translate. It come out Sky Light instead of The Light of The Sky.

It was supposed to be Ten no Hikari 天の光

The first time I check it was Sora no Hikari but the next month I check it was Ten no Hikari

Gosh... I'm so stupid! (bangs head at the table)

Kingdom Hearts High School

Hikari © Me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Family meeting<p>

One day at Kingdom Hearts High. As usual every Tuesday, on the fifth period. A brunette was sleeping. That is Science. This brunette is Sora Destiny, the boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He's in class 2-C, a Sophomore. He's a cheerful, playful, sweet, and childish teenage boy.

Sora groan as the teacher called out Vexen's name. It was the fifth period. Only 3 more periods to go until it's time to go home. In front of him is Kairi, his girlfriend. She has shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. Kairi has been dating Sora for over 2 months now. Their relationship has been going pretty well.

Beside him, is his best friend, Riku. He has silver hair and blue eyes and currently dating another friend of Sora's. Her name is Namine, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's also in Sora's class. Apparently 'fangirls' of Sora's and Riku's fan club always tries to separate them though.

But…

The four would always seen together. After class, school work, before class, lunch, and all most everything too. The four has always go on a double date or even hang out somewhere. Sora, being the most cheerful of all… now he's wiped out because last night he was busy chatting with his sister.

Flashback

Sora has just finished his shower. He had his laptop on and going. Sora rub the towel against his hair and sat down in front of his laptop. He check his e-mail. He began to grin to himself. He open the e-mail.

" Yo, Sora! Long time no see. It's been 5 years right? Never mind that now, go on to your chat. I'll be on at 08.00 PM. Be ready!"

Sora log on to his account and waited for her to log on as well.

_Sky-prince_ has log on

_TwiLight001_ has log on

_Sky-prince_: Hey!

_TwiLight001_: Hey back!

_Sky-prince_: How are ya doing?

_TwiLight001_: Fine. HBU?

_Sky-prince_: Fine. So… why did you want to chat with me tonight? Usually we chat at Saturday or Sunday?

_TwiLight001_: Oh… I'm coming over tomorrow. Mom said it's important.

_Sky-prince_: Ooo. I'll ask mom about it.

_TwiLight001_: No use. Mom wouldn't tell me either. She said that it's a surprise.

_Sky-prince_: Right… hey, can you help me with Math?

_TwiLight001_: Still weak in math?

_Sky-prince_: Hey! At least I'm not afraid of roaches!

_TwiLight001_: Right… FYI, they are the most dangerous little creatures ever!

_Sky-prince_: Yeah, right. You've been with Maki a bit too much.

_TwiLight001_: Yeah, yeah. We'll just have to see tomorrow! Now, let me see your homework!

_Sky-prince_: Hold on… I'm scanning it.

-end of flashback-

Sora once more groan as his classmate explains about the human body. Vexen loves Science. Sora thought that he was finished but he kept on going. Sora bang his head to his table and groan. A ding-dong was heard.

" Sora from class 2-C please immediately go home. I repeat Sora from class 2-C please immediately go home. Thank you." The principal's voice said in the mic.

Sora's face brighten and quickly pack all of his stuff. Sora waved goodbye to Kairi, Namine, and Riku. He happily skip class and got away from Vexen's lecture.

' _I wonder why would they sent me home?'_ Sora thought. _'Oh well, at least I got away in the fifth period!'_ Sora thought happily again.

He rush to his home quickly. Sora arrived at his house to find his mom, dad, and someone farmiliar to him. Sora's eyes widened as he saw a girl on the couch sitting and reading a book. His mom smiled at him while his dad pull down his newspaper. His mom monotone Sora to sat next to girl.

" Sora, honey. I know this is sudden that I and your father went home. But, we have something important to tell you." Sora's mom said as she pour the tea. Sora nodded and let his mom continue.

" So, we know that you get lonely sometimes when we aren't home." His dad continued for his mom.

" And Sora, You do remember Hikari. Don't you?" Sora's mom said and smiled.

Sora turn to his side and saw Hikari grinning. He nodded happily again. "We decided that she'll not go to Twilight Private Academy anymore! She'll be here staying with you!" Sora's and Hikari's mom chirp.

Sora and Hikari glance at each other. They both started to grinned and laugh happily. Then something hit Sora like a hammer. _'Wait… if Hikari's going to stay with me. That means mom and dad will sent her to Princess Academy!'_ Sora thought sadly.

" Isn't this great Sora! We could live together again! And I could show you how much I improve in swimming!" Hikari grinned.

" Y-Yeah! It'll be fun!" Sora force a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: A bit short but hope you guys enjoy it! Sora and Hikari are the main characters! there's a lot of pairings! and a lot more characters will show up. I've got a few questions to ask.<p>

1. How to place a poll?

2. How to ask for a Beta-reader?

3. What's OCC?

4. What's a Mary-Sue?

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright new chapter!

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Surprise! Part 1<p>

-the next morning-

Ring

Ring

Ri-

Sora shut his alarm clock. He yawn lazily. After a half an hour in his room, Sora went down stairs to get some breakfast. Sora saw Hikari was reading a book in the dining room. He was sad that Hikari was going to Princess Academy and not Kingdom Hearts High. Sora once more force a smile to her. Hikari smiled back.

" Morning, Sora!" Hikari shouted happily.

" Morning. Hey, why aren't you in your uniform?" Sora ask as he raise an eyebrow.

" Oh, it's in the dryer. Mom's going to iron it." Hikari took a sip at her tea.

" Oh. Well, Later!" Sora grinned. Or more like a sad grin. He took a jelly toast and hold it in his mouth.

Hikari waved good bye as Sora took off with his brand new bike. Sora sigh heavily as he passed Princess Academy. There, the academy is only for high prep school and girls only. Sora always thought that his parents would separate the two from ever meeting.

It's sad though, never been in the same school for over 9 years. Sora's been at Kingdom Hearts High ever since he was little. Hikari has been in Twilight Private Academy for almost her life. She only got to meet Sora a little time and a busy schedule at TPA.

He would like, no. Love. If Hikari join Kingdom Hearts High. It's not as bad. Kingdom Hearts High has almost everything. Groups, fangirls, fanboys, and evil teachers. Well, it's not as bad it is. But, there's always a plus right? Yes, there is

Meet the most nicest Principal, friends, large swimming pool, cool after school clubs, and much more. Sora is sure that Hikari would love to go to Kingdom Hearts High. And _not_ the Princess Academy. But, then again. Sora has a lot of boys in his school the ration in KHH is boys:girls, 8:5. So there may be a chance, Hikari might be surrounded by boys.

He shook those thoughts off as he park his bike. Sora went to his class with a sigh. Sora drag himself all the way to class 2-C.

-Sora's POV-

I really, really, **really** wanted Hikari to go here. It'll be a lot more fun! I'm sure of it. I really want Kairi, Riku, and Namine to meet her. I mean I haven't introduce, said, or talk about Hikari in front of them. Mom and dad forbids be to say anything. It seems wrong not to talk about your sister.

I sigh once more and slump down to my desk. Outside our class room. Girls are beginning to squeals, again. Great, this is going to be a long day. I look over to Riku, my best friend. He was reading a book called 'Daily Teenage Live'. Heh. Still a book worm. I can't wait to tell Hikari about this.

" What?" Riku turn to me.

" Nothing." I grinned.

" Morning Sora, Riku." Both Kairi and Namine greet. We both greet them back. I really love it when the teacher's late. I glance at the clock and it reads 7 passed 5 in the morning.

The teacher's late for 5 minutes. Weird, Mrs. Benacity wouldn't be late. Cool! This means I can sleep. I needed sleep. I can't sleep last night thinking about Princess Academy and KHH.

I slept for about 10 minutes and just then, Mrs. Benacity came in. I quickly jump up to my chair and yawn. That was a good sleep.

" Sorry I'm late children. I have important matter with our new student." Mrs. Benacity said.

New student? We rarely got new students here? Beh, maybe it's another fangirl. I doubt my parents would sent Hikari here. This place isn't suited for her maybe… man, in times like this. I wish a Gennie was real. Then, I'll wish for Hikari to go to KHH here with me. Then I'll wish to be smart at math. And lastly, I'll set him free.

That will be so cool. I spaced off from the beginning of the lesson till the end. Hehehe, looks like I have to ask Hikari again about math, again. Yay! Next lesson is History with Mr. James… the second most boring person here. The first one is Vexen of course, my classmate.

Here, let me explain who's Vexen and the gang is.

In this school, there's an group called 'Organization XIV'. They're pretty popular here. Their leader, Xemnas is a Junior along with Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Marluxia. The Sophomores are Vexen, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion.

You see, Roxas has a twin brother. His twin is called Ventus or Ven for short. Their very identical and really hard to tell. Ven is friends with Aqua and Terra. The three are Sophomores here too.

Then there's Vanitas and Hope. Vanitas is the school bad boy and Hope is his only friend. Vanitas is a look alike me. Only he has black hair and yellow eyes. Heh, somebody's already copying me.

There's also our school committee, Hollow Bastion. The members are all Juniors. Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Zack and Yuffie. They're really nice.

Man, our school has everything. Now my wish is that my parents will let Hikari go to KHH. Great, I said this wish a lot of times now. I'm getting tired already but I won't stop begging to the stars for this wish!

Great, just great. I spaced out threw all of the lessons! Well, at least I have lunch with Kairi, Riku, and Namine. I'll have to ask Hikari again and again for today. Geez… this is getting unpredictable.

" Sora? What's wrong? You've been down all day?" Kairi ask.

" Nothing. It's just my parents." I answered.

" Again? You've got to get this problem over with. It's been nearly a month since you're down. And now look at you, still down as always." Riku said.

" Maybe if you just talk to your parents, Sora. They'll may understand your problem." Namine said with a smiled.

No, your wrong Namine. Mom and dad would never send Hikari to a place like this. They'll send her to Princess Academy for sure! "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should talk to them." I lied.

Then… we all went back to our class. when all of the sudden I bump harshly into someone. The girl drop all of her books and I drop down to my bottom. Ouch, a hard hit on the head. Ugh… looks like this is gonna leave a mark for awhile.

The girl also rub her head and look to me.

" So-Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She apologize.

" No way…." I mumble. I took a final gaze at the girl. Then my face became from a down to a big grin.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you Hito me Bore! You've help me a lot! Now I know what OCC means, how to place a poll, and the meaning of a Mary-Sue! Well, the Beta thing still confused me. Oh, well… I'll ask my teacher as my Beta or friends at school!

If you guys want me to change it into a readers fic. It's not too late y 'know. And I don't mind turning the story to a reader story. I'll change everything from the beginning. (^v^)

If I manage to make Sora's part and Hikari's part equally… does that means Hikari is a Mary-Sue?

And, if I focus Sora on one chapter and Hikari on the other chapter. And so goes on… (switching). Does that means Hikari is a May-Sue?

Yeah… I just join a few months ago. So I don't know anything.

Be patience with me kay?

R&R Please!

And I'll keep moving forward!


End file.
